Witchcraft
Before the times of prestigious magical institutions and universities, there were those who first discovered the arts of the arcane, in its raw and primal form. These wizards were the herald for a magical tradition known as Witchcraft. The wizards and witches who follow this tradition hone their magical skills through the acquisition of unique magics called Crafts, and later Grand Crafts, as well as learning spells the usual wizard would not be able to. Many who study the tradition of Witchcraft can be seen as either guides and village elders, or as sinister and dark practitioners of the arcane. However, while some places may be more accepting to students of witchcraft, other established universities or regions may have a much more demeaning view of these magical practitioners, even going so far as to hunt them down. Witchtongue Beginning when you select this tradition at 2nd level, you learn Witchtongue, the secret language of witches. You can speak the language and use it to leave hidden messages. You and others who know this language automatically spot such a message. Others spot the message's presence with a successful DC 15 Wisdom (Perception) check, but can't decipher it without magic. Coven Magic Beginning at 2nd level, you enter into a coven, which helps to define what special field of witchcraft you adhere to. Your coven grants you special abilities, one of which is the acquisition of many spells normally not known to the wizards who follow other magical traditions. Choose one of the following Covers: Black Magic focuses on curses, toying with the minds of others, and the dead (Bard & Warlock - enchantment, evocation, necromancy). Green Magic focuses on aspects of nature, such as the elements, animals, and plant life (Druid - conjuration, divination, transmutation). White Magic focuses on healing, medicine, and divine or heavenly qualities of both life and the world (Cleric - abjuration, divination, transmutation). You learn one cantrip of your choice from a Class associated with your coven. Whenever you gain a wizard level, you can replace one of the wizard spells you add to your spellbook with a spell from your coven's associated class, so long as it belongs to the schools associated with that coven. These spells are known as your coven spells. The spell must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Any coven spell you gain from this feature is considered a wizard spell for you, and you can cast them using a wizard spell slot, but other wizards can't copy your coven spells into their own spellbooks. Crafts You learn two crafts of your choice at 2nd level, which are listed in the crafts list at the end of this subclass. You learn one additional craft of your choice at the, 10th, and 14th level. Each time you gain a wizard level, you can also replace one craft you know with a different one. Channeling Purity At 6th level, you have learned how to cleanse yourself of ill effects. Whenever you expand a spell slot of 1st level or higher to cast a coven spell, you can use your bonus action to end one effect on yourself that is causing you to be charmed or frightened. Coven Familiarity By 10th level, your time spent studying the ways of witchcraft has granted you increased resilience and willpower. You have advantage on Wisdom and Charisma saving throws. Additionally, your coven grants you additional benefits when interacting with certain creatures. You can add your Intelligence modifier to the result of any Charisma based skill check you make when interacting with a creature associated with your coven. Black Magic. Fiends and undeads Green Magic. Beasts and plants White Magic. Celestials and fey Grand Craft By 14th level, you have mastered the magic of witchcraft. You learn one grand craft of your choice which are listed in the grand crafts list. In addition to the grand craft, you also learn a craft as stated in your Craft Feature.